The Blindfold Gang Days
by empresspenguinxd
Summary: The incident at the Mall had just been delt with, The members of Mekakushi Dan and latest member Momo had just barely escaped the crime scene and have now taken Momos older brother, Shintaro and his virtual friend Ene, in apartment 107. Will they become members? Will they accept Shintaro when they find out about his past? (KidoxKano) (SetoxMary)
1. Welcome!

_**I love Kagerou days so much. This fanfic is based on the manga not the songs so not all the members have joined yet. To really understand the characters read the manga on manga fox. The manga can explain the abilities better than me but I'll try quickly explain. Members of **__**Mekakushi Dan . "Blindfold Gang"**_

_**KidoTsubomi - concealing ability /dissapears**_

_**Seto Kousuke - stealing ability /mindreader**_

_**Kano Shuuya - deceiving ability/changes his apperance**_

_**Later joined :**_

_**Mary Kozakura – ¼ medusa /can freeze people for a short amount of time.**_

_**Momo Kisaragi – Attraction ability/attracts people's attention**_

_**Ene – The virtual girl who lives in Shintaros electrical devices (can access anything) **_

_**shintaro Kisaragi – Favouring ability/ can see through others eyes. knows Ayano *Kido, Kano, Seto step sister*)**_

"Quick put him on a bed to rest!"

Ordered Kido as they dragged him into the Mekakushi Dan headquarters.

"Oh man just when Ni-san was about to be cool for a change he created a lot of trouble for everyone! He's gonna regret ever going outside." Grunted Momo.

Suddenly her pocket began to flash

"It was my fault!" said a robotic voice.

After putting Shintaro in bed to rest Momo took her brothers phone out of her pocket. While Kido and Kano checked to see if the injuries were ok.

"Ene did you say it was your fault? Normally you just blame Ni-san".

Ene twiddled her thumbs looking sorry, "well I scared him causing him to ruin his computer so he had to get a new keyboard." She suddenly looked up at Momo "Don't tell him I said this!"

Momo smiled and promised not to say a word. "It's not your fault Ene I was just worried about him, he shouldn't be moving too much. His body isn't used to it after being trapped in his room for 2 years".

"Well yeah, The guy fainted just by the sound of a gun! The bullet just grazed him!" Kano began to laugh!

"Well there was no blood so we knew he was gonna be ok" said Kido to assure Momo. "And Kano you should be more greatful, after all he did get us out of that mess!"

"Oh contraire! I believe The pixel girl was the one who got us out of that mess!"

Kido sighed impatiently. Kano suddenly popped over Momo's shoulders "Hey Ene what you did back there was pretty cool we could really use someone like you on our team" he said with a smirk.

Ene loved this Idea and beamed with excitement but then grew sad. "But I have to be with Shintaro He's the only one with a computer"

"Well he'll just have to join aswell!" said Kano laughing "he's pretty smart after all"

"EEHH?! But Kano he's unconscious we can't just make him join!"yelled kido.

"sure we can Kido how can he refuse after we nursed him back to health?"

"but we didn't".

"That's right...Mary nurse him back to health you're the best with that stuff anyway" Then Kano casually walked out of the room before Mary could reply. Kido stormed after him, probably to punch him for the way he treated Mary.

"Um..i-it's ok I'll take care of him" Mary said with a soft smile "You mind the others make sure they don't kill each other! Normally Seto would do this but he's working at the moment!"

"Are you sure? Aren't you scared of new people?"

"No it's ok, he's unconscious. Also the way you talk about him, he sounds very nice!"

Momo smiled, bowed and thanked Mary and ran after the others.

When Momo entered the living room Kido was sitting on the couch calmly. Momo wondered where Kano was and stepped in front of the couch, then suddenly saw a shaking curled up Kano on the floor crying in pain.

"Why Kido...why..break my...heart?" Kido didn't even react She stayed quiet and continued to glare at him. Some awkward silence filled the room for a bit, then the front door opened.

"Hey!" said a boy in a green jumpsuit.

"Hey Seto your back early" said Kido sitting up.

"yeah The guys at work said I can go home 'cause I worked extra hard!" He turned around and saw Momo.

"Seto this is one of our new members!" Said Kano suddenly jumping up and recovered from his injury. "but you can figure the rest on your own!" He said with a grin.

Seto looked at him with a sad expression "Kano you know I don't like using my ability".

"Com'on just show her! Kido did the same with her ability" he said while walking over to Kido and put his hand on her shoulder. Kido slapped his hand instantly. Kano shook it off.

Seto sighed "well I'll use my ability as long as you're ok with it" he said with a smile.

Momo smiled back and shook her head "I don't mind at all!"

"Ok" he stood in front of her closed and opened his eyes and within the split second his light brown eyes turned red.

"You're name is Momo Kisaragi, age 16 and you have 1 older brother. You're a famous Idol who had just quit to join Mekakushi Dan to train your attraction ability!" Momo's face dropped in amazement.

Kano began to snigger at her expression. Suddenly Seto bowed and apologised for "stealing" her thoughts. Momo said it was fine. "That ability must come in handy! I still don't know how you got all that information from a single glance!"

"Well all thoughts are connected! While the thoughts are in your head I can read them, the more you think about it the stronger the thought is!" He scratched his head "Sorry that's the only way I can explain it".

Momo was about to reply when "Hey! Don't forget about me!" yelled Ene, Momo Lifted up the phone so Seto could see, "This is Ene but you probably already know that!" said Momo.

Ene, quite annoyed said"Hey Momo I wanted him to read _my_ mind!"

"Wow!" Said Seto taking the phone, "are you a person? How did you get in there?

"Hey enough chit chat now make with the mind reading!"

"oh! Ok!" Setos eyes turned red again and he looked at the screen. He looked puzzled "um sorry all I'm reading is 1s and 0s!"

"Awww no fair" pouted Ene, she was interrupted by sniggering from Kano.

"Do you have to laugh at everything?!" yelled Ene.

"Yes! It's all so hilarious!" Kano laughed but it all suddenly stopped with shouting from the room down the hall. "WHERE AM I?!"

They all looked in the direction where it came from, Mary suddenly burst out as if she was being chased by wolves she saw Seto and ran to him, nearly causing him to lose his balance.

"M-Mary-Chan!" said Seto who was utterly confused.

"Ni-san must be awake!" Said Momo as she ran to the room he was in, the others followed. Seto walked with Mary and told her everything was fine with a smile. She smiled back nervously.

Shintaro was very surprised to see the people he saw earlier at the Mall, was really surprised to see Momo and was very surprised to hear about their abilities. But know that he knew everything he had to join too.

"Wait! How do I know you're not making this up?" Momo smacked the back of his head "of course it's true Ni-san I wouldn't lie! You should be more trusting! Being trapped in your room has made you completely unsociable!"

Shintaro rubbed his head "Sorry!" He felt completely out of his comfort zone. Surrounded by strangers that all have crazy powers or something! He didn't have powers! Or so he thought!

He would have backed out but he found out Ene wanted to join and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't join. So reluctantly he joined Mekakushi Dan.

_**~End of chapter 1~will write more! Probably will take a completely different turn from the manga! _I don't own kagerou porject! _ ~thank you~ \(^^) **_


	2. Stolen thoughts

**_I love Kagerou days so much. This fanfic is based on the manga not the songs so not all the members have joined yet. To really understand the characters read the manga on manga fox. Continuing from chapter 1.._**

The gang were sitting in the living room. Shintaro apologised for scaring Mary. She smiled and said it was alright, then went away to make some tea. Momo went to help her.

"So is Momo really your sister?" asked Kano suspiciously. Kido slammed her fist into his stomach. He began to cough

"Kido that _really _hurt!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"KANO THAT WAS SO RUDE!" Kido froze realizing she had an audience. "Um s-sorry about that!". Shintaro didn't know what to say.

"Hey Master! Guess what?!" Kido and Kano froze Kano trying to hold back his uncontrollable laughter said

"Did she...Just call you...Master?" Shintaro looked around at the judging stares.

"I-it's not what you think! She calls me that for some reason! I had nothing to do with it!" Kano suddenly burst into tears with laughter! Kido however wasn't convinced and continued to glare at him.

"U-um Ene you had something to say?! Said Shintaro desperately trying to change the subject while avoiding the death glare.

"Oh yeah! Did you know Seto can read minds?! It's really awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Mary and Momo re-entered the living room with tea for everyone. "He knew Momos name, age and other stuff! Right Momo?"

"Hm? Oh yeah it's true! Hey! Seto you should Ni-sans mind!" Seto smiled

"but I already know his name and age!" Momo thought for amount "Hey maybe you can find out why he traps himself in his room!" giggled Momo jokingly.

"Isn't that rather personal?" Seto said with a curious expression. With a sarcastic laugh Shintaro said "Nah, my thoughts aren't worth much anyway"

"Um ok!" Seto sat towards Shintaro and his eyes turned red again.

At first he was smiling but then it disappeared, he started to look shocked and his eyes were slightly shifting.

Then he stopped.

The red vanished but he continued to stare at Shintaro in shock. Everyone was quiet and looking at Seto.

Then Mary broke the silence "U-um Seto?"

Seto snapped out of his daze. "Um sorry. I, I looked at something quite painful. It's a very strong memory, you must think about it everyday. And that's why you became a NEET*. To punish yourself." He said with a worried expression.

Shintaros eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Did he really read his thoughts?

Seto became spacey and distant and his cheerful smile was long gone.

"Hey! Seto what did you see? Come'on tell u-"

"No!" Seto yelled. His outburst shocked everyone

He panicked "Uh we don't have to talk about it!" Then desperately he tried to convince them to change the subject.

"Seto, are you ok?" asked a worried Mary. Kano even noticed he was acting weird. "Dude you look pale!"

Seto continued to panic. "I-I'm fine I just-" Suddenly something fell from his face onto the floor. He quickly looked down and stood up. "I just need some air". Seto staggered rushing out the door.

Mary continued to look where Seto was sitting. Her eyes were wide and her gaze fixed.

"What the heck happend?" asked Shintaro

"Tears" said Mary "I saw tears...fall from his.." Mary placed her hand on her cheek.

Kido and Kano were stunned by this. Kido shot up "what?! He was crying?!" Kano glanced at Shintaro.

Mary stood up and with a look of determination she head to the door. "Mary stop!" Yelled Kido "He ran away you'll pass out from exhaustion or from the heat before you find him! I'll go a-"

"No!" yelled Mary back "When I was in desperate need for a friend, Seto was there for me. Now I can do the same for him!" and with that she ran after Seto.

Kano who was still staring at Shintaro laughed menacingly. "good job Ni-san! Now look what you did! He stood up and slowly walked over to where Shintaro was sitting.

"What the Hell did you think about?" Kano said with a grim look on his face.

Shintarou just sat in his seat petrified. He couldn't utter a word.

This pissed Kano off.

Kano suddenly hauled him up by his collar "What did you do to him?" Kano said in a threatening tone.

Kido pulled them apart "Kano stop! Let me explain" Kano surrendered and let Kido talk.

Kido sat next to Shintaro who was next to Momo who both wanted to hear what Kido had to say.

"Kano, Seto and I grew up together we met in the same orphanage and we all had something in common. We all suffered so much and were scared of the world. We thought we were monsters. But one day we were taken to a permanent home and we had an older step sister. She taught us that we could be heros, to use our powers to help others rather than hurt. We became stronger, we never cried over hurting our knees or bumping our head or being picked on by others again."

Momo smiled "your step sister sounds really nice".

"She was...".

"Was?"

"She died a long time ago.

That was the last day any of us cried".

Kido stared at Shintaro "So you can understand why this a big deal, Seto running off like that."

"Y-yeah sorry- I'm sorry" said Shintaro who was looking deeply sorry for the trouble he caused.

"But Master what did you think about to make him so upset?" Asked Ene who was listening the whole time.

"Momo remembered what he said earlier -"The more you think about it the stronger the thought is!"- "It was something you thought about everyday". Said Momo.

Shintaro went silent with a grim look on his face.

"Ni-san?..."

"The only memory I think about is about her.."

Momo looked puzzled "who?"

"A girl I knew in middle school, we werne't close but she always talked to me and followed me for some reason. One day I saw her in our classroom. Crying. I din't know what to do, so I left her. But the next day I found out that she died. I've been blaming myself all these years."

Momos eyes were filled with tears she had no idea that her brother was suffering so much. "I'm so sorry Shintaro" she croaked.

Kano was still troubled "But that doesn't explain why Seto ran out like that. I dought he knows the girl he's talking about."

Kido Looked from Kano back to Shintaro "What was her name?"

Shintaro paused before saying her name.

Ayano.

Her name, was Ayano.

_**~End of Chapter 2~ I don't own Kagerou Project ~Thank you~**_

_***NEET=In Japan, the classification comprises people aged between 15 and 34 who are unemployed, not engaged in housework, not enrolled in school or work-related training, and not seeking work.**_


	3. beginning of beginnings

Mary was running as fast as she could she was losing sight of Seto, he kept turning around corners.

Mary was exhausted. Her legs were shaking but she still kept moving forward. She didn't pay attention to where she was going anymore. She went down an empty ally way to avoid people and collapsed against the wall. She sat down sweating and gasping for air.

Tears began to flow down her face "I was trying to save Seto, but who's gonna save me?" Mary whimpered. She put her hands on her face and softly cried.

Then she heard little footsteps coming towards her. She looked up. It was a stray dog.

He sniffed her hand and wagged his tail, then nudged her hand with his nose. He began to trot away but turned back and looked at Mary while wagging his tail.

"Do you want me to follow you?" she asked. The dog walked on turning around the corner.

Mary forced herself up, wiping her tears and she still felt weak from running. "Maybe he knows where Seto is!" she thought as she slowly followed the dog.

~meanwhile~

Seto was sitting next to a tree in a small forest with the back of his head on the tree and looking up at the birds.

He felt tired, sad and pitiful and closed his eyes annoyed with himself. He heard rustling coming from the bushes behind him.

Suddenly the dog appeared barking with excitement! "Hello! You came back!" said Seto. The rustling continued.

"AH! W-wait!" Mary's hair got caught in the branches.

Seto stood up and turned around, and saw Mary!

"Ah? Mary-chan?!" He rushed over to her. "S-Seto!" She was shaking and tearing up unable to move because of the branch.

"What are you doing here?" he said while untangling her hair.

"I-I went looking for you" She became free and fell to the ground with relief. "I needed to ...know..." She couldn't talk she was so exhausted.

"com'on, rest over here." Seto picked her up and brought her to the tree he was sitting next to. Then he sat next to her so she could let her rest her head on his shoulder.

Seto looked at her. "Are you ok Mary?"

"Yes I'm just a little tired. I had to find you so I ran." She smiled up at Seto.

Seto looked surprised "I'm sorry Mary I didn't know you went looking for me"

"No it's ok! I found you!" She looked around "so this is where you went" She looked up at the tall trees some covered in moss. There was a warm breeze that flowed through the tall grass and wild flowers. The dog lay next to Seto in the shade.

"Yeah it's pretty peaceful! I just found out about it now!"

"I thought you purposely ran to this place."

"Well no, at first I just ran, then later I got pretty tiered and slowed down, but then I didn't know where I was. So I explored for a bit. Then I saw this Dog, He told me to follow him and brought me here! Then he ran off again, I thought I annoyed him somehow, but looks like he was getting you!" He said with a beaming face as he pet the dog next to him.

"It was good that he brought me to you, I was quite scared looking for you."

Mary looked back down again "We were all worried about you, Kido and Kano were especially shocked by your behaviour." She looked back at Seto and saw tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Seto said as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm so...sorry".

Mary sat up getting her energy back "Seto. Why did you run away?" Seto kept his gaze at the grass "I. I don't want to talk about it."

Mary sat up and with determination in her face she grabbed his hands with hers and looked into his eyes. (not using her ability) "Seto please talk to me. Whatever it is it must be painful. If there is something that can make _you_ cry I want to help you over come it! But if you don't it can destroy you!

You saved me in the forest now I can help you! So.. So!" She suddenly bowed her head "PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU!"

Seto was completely studded for a second he thought she used her ability on him! He smiled and said

"ok".

~meanwhile Mekakushi Dan~

After Shintaro said Ayano. Kido and Kano were frozen with a look of horror on their face.

Kano was the first to speak. "You- You knew her?! Ayano?! OUR SISTER AYANO?!"

Kido whimpered "Kano calm down-"

"Calm down?! This guy said he knew Ayano! And saw her crying! " His tone of voice became threatening and he glared at Shintaro "and he said he did. Nothing."

Shintaro looked at them "She was your sister, your step sister you talked about earlier?"

The phone flashed "Wow small word". Momo agreed seeing as these two were the only ones who had nothing to do with the conversation. The rest ignored this.

Kido sat back in her seat "this is so messed up"

Kano sat next to her and more empathetic said "I thought you were cool! I guess I judged a book by it's cover." He sat back and looked away with a sad expression. "but I guess, that's what covers are for."

Kano went back to glaring at Shintaro then looked at Kido. "He can't be a member of Mekakushi Dan"

Momo jumped up concerned "What?! Why not?!"

"Ok everyone calm down!" said Kido as she stood up "Kano don't get carried away, he knows too much we can't just let him go, plus he is smart even though he did some dumb stuff." Kido sighed sadly. "This became a lot more complicated so I guess more explaining is in order."

She looked at the two siblings "What I'm about to tell you is quite personal but since you knew Ayano I think you deserve to know. But do not repeat this information. Got it?"

They nodded "that goes for you too Ene, no recording ok?"

"got it!"

"Good so I guess the story begins. And it begins with the beginning of the Mekakushi Dan.

Creator of the Mekakushi Dan:

No. 0. Ayano Tateyama"

"Ayano!"

Ayano turned around as she walked through the door. "Hey guys! I made it for 3 o'clock on the dot like always!" she said with a smile.

"Can we make dinner now?" asked Kano

"Are you always hungry Kano? I swear you have a hole in your stomach!" Kano Beamed "Really?! Woah! Awesome!"

"That's gross" said Kido sticking out her tongue at Kano. Kano did the same to her.

"Hey do you know what's really gross?" Whispered Ayano. They all came closer, "This!" Ayano pulled a funny face. They all laughed and started doing silly faces at each other.

"Hey Ayano?" Asked Seto.

"Yeah?"

"Is this what a brigade do?" Ayano placed a finger to her chin as if she was thinking "I don't know, but it's what are brigade does!"

Seto smiled "right!" He raised his right hand. Ayano did the same.

Smiling with pure happiness.

_**Thank you I don't own Kagerou Project! INICIATE FLASHBACK SEQUENCE!**_


	4. The Mission

_**I'm sorry if this gets complicated but Seto and Kido are telling the story at the same time. It took a long time to edit. Listen to JubyPhonic Ayano's theory of Happiness it will hopefully piece everything together. Enjoy~**_

It was 3 o'clock Ayano had just come through the door, like always.

"Hey Guys!, guess what I got for you all?"

The three ran towards Ayano with pure excitement, all asking what it was. Ayano took three personalised hoodies and presented them with a "Ta-Dah!"

"Try them on brigade members!" she said with a smile. They all put on their own hoodie and Ayano put on her red scarf. "Don't be afraid!" and they raised their right hand. That was the motto.

"Hey I've been thinking" said Kano "If we're a real brigade we need a group name!"

Seto agreed.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Kido.

"Mekakushi Dan!" yelled Kido with a "V" for victory. "I came up with it myself!" Said Kano scratching his nose with a smug look on his face.

"What does it mean?" asked Kido.

"Blindfold Gang!" said Kano.

"Woah! That's so cool! Yeah let's call the brigade Mekasushi Dan!"

"Meka- _Kushi _ Seto! Not Sushi!" said Kido with a laugh!

"Oh sorry!"

Ayano laughed "ok Mekakushi Dan it is!" They all raised their right hand in triumph! "Don't be afraid!"

Seto PV: "That was our Motto Mekakushi Dan was made so we won't need to be afraid anymore. We loved Ayano so much she was the best sister anyone could hope for."

Kido PV: "We were happy for the first time in a long time. We went on missions and told secrets, we even found the apartment to have club meetings, it was our safe place. We thought it would last forever but then reality knocked us back down to place. Ayaka our step mom died. We were all heartbroken, and we cried for a few days. Ayano didn't cry or we just never saw her cry. Instead she spaced out with dark circles under her eyes in deep depression."

"As a result over the next year we all became weaker and or old bad habits came back like a moth to a flame. There were less missions and we rarely went to the apartment. Our step Father was even more distant now, he barely came home anymore, and when he did he was either drunk or angry and locked himself in his office. Ayano was the only one we could rely on."

Seto PV: "We got bullied a lot more. Our abilities grew stronger and more out of control. I started hearing voices just by walking outside. Kido could never be found and Kano had multiple personalities we couldn't tell what he was feeling."

"One day I saw Ayano in our step fathers office. We were NOT allowed to enter there, she went inside and she came out holding papers and documents, and she looked really pale. I asked Kido and Kano if they knew what was going on. They shook their heads. We didn't know what was going on anymore. I was worried if our step dad caught her, in this state he was more unpredictable than usual. What if he got violent? I caught Ayano going in and out of the office frequently she circled dates on calendars and pictures of people, looking more puzzled and sad."

"I wanted to help Ayano somehow I thought if I go in the office I could see what she trying to do. One day I went to the room when no one was looking. I slowly opened the door slightly, enough to see inside. Inside was dusty, dark and messy. Little post it notes were stuck randomly on walls and book shelves and books were piled on the desk. Papers were scattered all over the floor. What does Ayano want from this place?" He thought.

"Seto?!"

He quickly turned around and closed the door as he turned. It was Ayano.

"Seto what are you doing? You can't go in there!"

"But you go in there! You go in there all the time! Why?" Ayano smiled sadly and knelt down to his level with a soft sad smile. "Sorry Seto I can't tell you why but I'll figure this out, I'll protect you."

She put her hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes sadly. "Maybe things would be easier if I had powers in _my_ eyes, if I could be the hero."

Seto was confused. "Seto promise me you will never go in there again, if father caught you I don't know what he'd do."

"But what if he catches you?"

"Seto this is a secret from father, a brigade mission, a mission I have to go on alone." She took his hands "please remember this-".

"What do you mean alone?!" He pulled his hands away "I thought brigade missions were to be done together!"

"I'm sorry Seto but you must understand" Seto turned away and began to walk away saying "I understand just fine!" He continued to walk away without looking back.

Seto ran out the door into the city ignoring the others yelling his name.

"I couldn't take it that's when I ran away into the forest and found you Mary! You gave me hope."

Mary smiled.

Kido PV: "Seto was missing for a while and came back and he was no longer wearing the brigade hoodie".

Seto closed the door normally Kido and Kano rushed through to see Seto. "Hey sorry I'm late!"

"Where were you?!" asked Kido worryingly.

"Hey! Your jumper! What happened to it?" asked Kano.

"Don't worry it's safe I gave it to a girl I met, her name is Mary, She lives in the forest outside the city, and she has an eye ability too! She can be part of Mekakushi Dan!"-

"Wait you ran as far as outside of town?"-

"Yeah, Yeah- Where's Ayano? I have to talk to her".

Kido and Kano exchanged looks "She hasn't come home yet" said Kano.

Seto looked shocked "What? But it's past 3 o' clock!"

"We know." Said Kido sadly

Seto looked worried "This might be my fault".

"Seto told us what he said to Ayano he thought it was his fault that she hasn't come home, but just as we were about talk to him the door opened and Ayano came inside.

"Ayano!" They all said running towards her "where were you? are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine you guys! I'm really sorry I was just talking to a friend at school and we walked home together, but I must have gone the long way!"

"Really who were you talking to?" Asked Kano suspiciously

Ayano blushed "just a boy in my class"

"A BOY?!" They exclaimed

"It's no big deal I walk home with him every day!"

"What?! Who is it? You better tell! I'll get Seto to read your thoughts!" threatened Kano.

"well good luck trying to make that happen I'll never steal someone's thoughts ever again! Earlier today is the only exception!" stated Seto.

"What happened earlier today?" asked Ayano.

Seto raised his eyebrows and remembered and told Ayano about Mary who was quarter medusa. Ayano was surprised then she began to worry.

"Seto promise me you will never bring her here." He was confused "why?"

"It isn't safe for her here especially with Father still here." She stood up "don't bring her here, got it?" They all nodded their heads, Ayano then walked into the kitchen to make dinner. Not another word was spoken.

The next day we wanted to do something for Ayano, to make her smile again. So we came up with a plan to cheer her up. We never go to it though. Again she never came home. It was getting late and we were getting really worried.

She finally came home when the sun was hazy. We all jumped up to greet her but she started the conversation.

"Kido, Kano, Seto I'm so sorry I have to go on a mission and I have to go alone."

"We want to help!" said Kido, Ayano went to them and hugged them all at once.

"You know the apartment 107? I want you to move in there here is no longer safe, father will not find you there. You can bring Mary."

"What about you?" asked Kano.

"I'll be watching over you always. You know I love you guys so much right?" She then raised her hand and said "don't be afraid". She walked to the door "remember happiness is the answer. I'm sorry I have to go" she croaked.

She ran outside and began to quickly walk down the street. "Remember move to the apartment"

"But Ayano!" yelled Seto as he began to follow her.

"No! Don't follow me please just move to the apartment, and remember what I told you". Ayano quickly ran out of sight, leaving the three completely shocked.

"S-Seto come back inside." Said Kido.

"B-but Ayano"

"She said it was a mission! She'll be back." She turned to Kano "she'll be back right?"

"Your guess is as good as mine".

They all turned away and went inside and waited for her return.

Seto PV: But it had become morning and we were awakened by a knock on the door. We thought it was Ayano but it was a police man, he told us that Ayano was never coming back home.

Our step Father never returned we didn't know if he got the message, but we assumed he did.

On the day of her funeral we cried for the last time. When the ceremony was over we stayed to pay our final respects.

They joined hands staring down at the picture they had set on the tomb stone. Tears falling on the ground. "Let's make a pact right here right now!" Said Kido. Kano and Seto looked at her. "Let's pledge that we will continue the Mekakushi Dan no matter what, and we never let anything bother us again and if we should ever cry it should be out of happiness instead of sadness!" Kido then placed her right hand on the tomb stone the others followed."Don't be afraid".

"As soon as we got back we started packing and moved to this apartment. I brought you to Mekakushi Dan and you met Kido and Kano for the first time."

"Yes I remember that. It was frightening!"

Seto chuckled then grew sad again. "We looked up to Ayano, we loved her so much, we don't understand what made her so unhappy she cried when she thought no one was looking."

He curled up and rested his head on his crossed arms which were on his knees. "We didn't know she was hurting so much to make herself do something like that, we could have helped her. Well Shintaro said some really mean stuff aswell."

Mary looked puzzled and thought for a moment, then looked at Seto and placed her hand on his hand that was closest to her. "It's not your fault Seto nor Shintaros, like she said it was a mission."

Seto smiled blissfully "you're right, Thank you I feel much better now! You're amazing Mary".

Mary blushed slightly "Oh-well um...Glad I could help!" She said with a smile.

Seto noticed that her hand was still on his and he blushed "Um lets go back" he said trying to avoid her gaze. She agreed.

Seto carried Mary on his back, her arms wrapped around him to prevent from falling, and with a soft voice said:

"Um Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Um next time if you ever seem lost can you talk to me about it, instead of running away?"

"Yeah I will for sure! I'll never run away again don't worry"

"And...um whenever I'm lost will you come find me?"

He smiled "No doubt about it I'll find you no matter what, unless the dog find's you first!"

She smiled and closed her eyes "Thank you".

_**Chapter 4 end! ~~ Lost time memory (Shintaro) is used and shounen brave (Seto) listen to the songs if you can Warning**____**KidoxKano in next chapter! I do not own Kagerou Project~~ Thank you!**_


	5. My type

_**Hi! Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves! I am truly greatful. (^ ^)! Warning KidoxKano. Thank you!**_

Shintaro was speechless, he couldn't believe what he heard. It was a lot to take in one day.

The others waited to see what he would do next.

"She, She made this club?"

"Yes she did, and now that you know what are you gonna do?" asked Kano

"I don't know."

Kido stood up and walked to Kano, stood next to him as she looked at Shintaro. "If you really did care about her then you should stay, a friend of Ayano is a friend of ours."

Kano looked at Kido shocked "Him?! A friend of Ayano?! HA! Who just let's their friends cry alone?"

Momo stood up to defend her brother "He's not capable to deal with other people he can't handle relationships well."

Kano pouted "Sorry, I still don't see how he's a friend."

Kido turned to Kano "Kano don't you realise Shintaro is the boy that she walked home with everyday?" Kano froze and stared at Kido then at Shintaro. "_You! _You were _him_?"

Shintaro became awkward and didn't respond. Kido continued talking to Kano "if she liked him how bad can he be". Kano looked at Kido then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine I'm convinced" He looked at Shintaro "but you better do something prove you're cool again!" he said while pointing at Shintaro.

Determined Shintaro nodded "right! Um d-don't be afraid! That's the motto right?" Kido smiled "yeah."

Suddenly Shintaros' voice repeats "d-don't be afraid!"

"Heh heh! Wow Master you don't sound afraid at all!" Said Ene sarcastically.

"ENE! I thought you said you weren't going to record anything?!"

"But Master! Kido said not to record her voice she didn't say anything about you!" Shintaro put his hands on his face in horror "Awww no! I sound so stupid!" Kano and Ene laughed while Kido and Momo were sympathetic. "Don't worry Ni-san I'm sure it sounded better in your head" said Momo.

This triggered a thought about Seto and Momo realised "Hey! Seto and Mary still aren't back yet"

Kido stood up and went to the door to look outside, then came back in "Still no sign of them."

Shintaro stood up "I'll find them it's my fault for making them run away"

"I'll go with you!" Said an enthusiastic Momo.

"No it's ok Momo-"

"Ni-san the city has changed quite a bit since you became a NEET, you'll easily get lost"

Shintaro sighed. "Fine".

Suddenly he was pushed out the door by Momo "We'll be back soon!" She said with a wink then closed the door behind her leaving Kido and Kano behind.

"Well she seemed happy" said Kano. Kido stared at the door in a daze. "Hello? Kido" he said while waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry I just have a bad feeling; maybe I should go with them".

Kano laughed "come on Kido relax, you don't have to watch over people all the time".

"Just a force of habit I guess." She said as she looked away.

Kano giggled "You're such a worry wart! The newbies will be fine! They seemed to have fit in pretty well so far."

"Yeah I guess." She said then thought out loud: "Momo attracts attention, I repel attention." She thought for a moment "I wonder if Shintaro has abilities in his eyes?"

Kano squinted his eyes and looked at Kido suspiciously "You seem pretty interested in this guy, I haven't heard you insult him once."

"Yeah so?"

"Do you like Shintaro!?" He asked shockingly.

"What?! No way! He's not my type."

"Wait you have a type?" He asked with a huge smile on his face "What is your type then?"

"Ugh never mind, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why?"

"Because no guy would want to date me, they much rather date a cute girl who wears girly clothes and who doesn't ...disappear."

"So you think guys like a girl like Momo?"

"Momo has nothing to do with it" Kido said in an agitated tone and crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall by the door.

Kano put his hand in his pockets and sighed. "Well I guess I'm not like regular guy I guess." He lent to one side and put his hand on his chest. "My type is a girl who is cute in her own way, dresses how _she_ wants, has green hair, occasional red eyes..." He walked closer to Kido and went right in front of her. "And, who knows how to pack a punch."

Kido felt weak she didn't know how to respond. He basically described her! She blushed. "I-idiot what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Kano went really close and was an Inch away from her. "I like you Kido, you're my type" he said with a grin. "And unless your type describes me, then I don't want to hear it".

Kidos heart beat so loud and fast she was afraid Kano could hear it, she never thought she would ever have to deal with this emotion in her whole life.

She never thought that Kano would ever like her back!

With her back still against the wall she looked away annoyed that Kano was looking at her in such a state. She couldn't speak; the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Kano looked slightly disappointed then put on a bright smile. "Heh! Sorry for scaring you so suddenly! You don't have to answer now." He said then turned around and walked away then lay on the couch and opened a book that was on the coffee table.

Kido ran into the kitchen and closed the door. Once Kido was out of the room Kano put the book down and covered his face with his hands "I knew it, how could anyone like me? 'The deceiver' ". He thought and sighed sadly.

Kido slid to the floor she was still processing what just happened, she always liked Kano but he had more confidence than her she would hold him down. She also punched him a lot. She felt so cowardly not being able to speak to him "I'm just a person that runs away and hides" she thought. Kido looked up and thought "maybe I should talk to him, tell him how I really feel." She stood up in front of the door "Or at least give him some sort of answer." She reached out for the door handle and opened the door.

Kano was reading his book and looked in her direction. She was about to tell him. "Kano... I um" She panicked "W-what would you like for dinner?"

Kano looked slightly disappointed then smiled. "I don't mind whatever you want if fine". He looked back into his book still smiling.

Kido wondered why he was so happy, and then thought maybe he just "looks" happy. Kido couldn't take it, she clenched her fists and took in a deep breath "Kano!" He turned his head in her direction

"I...I'm. What I'm trying to say is ...um... uh! ...Damn it!"

Kano sat up and looked at her seriously. She looked a little red and flustered. She suddenly looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"Kano I-"

Suddenly the door opened Seto with Mary on his back came through the door. "Seto!" exclaimed Kido. Kano stared at Seto. Kido continued: "where have you-"

"Shhhhh!" Seto pointed at Mary who was sleeping "I'll be right back" he whispered. "I'll help said Kano quietly.

Kano opened the door to Marys room, Seto passed him and put Mary on her bed and put a blanket over her.

As Seto walked back to the door where Kano was, he noticed something was bugging him. "You ok?"Seto asked.

"...I think so." He replied. Then he closed the door. They all gathered in the living room Seto began to apologise to them until Kido said: "It's fine Seto, really but Shintaro and Momo have just gone out to look for you and Mary."

"Really? I didn't see them they must have gone the other way."

"Oh no! this is really bad we have to find them." She walked towards the door. Suddenly Seto burst in front of her.

"Um no! It's ok I'll find them, I know my way around, I'll look for their thoughts".

"You can't use your ability too much or else you exhaust yourself, I'll go with you" said Kido pushing towards the door.

"I'll be fine Kido, you stay here in case they come back" Said Seto while pushing her back gently.

"Both of us?" she asked.

"Yep!" Seto smiled and was halfway out the door then looked at Kano.

"What?" he asked. Setos eyes flashed red, He smiled "See ya!" and closed the door.

Kido sighed impatiently "What is with people leaving us behind today?" She was about to walk away but Kano grabbed her hand.

"Kido before Seto came in you were about to say something, what was it?"

"N-nevermind it's too embarrassing" She pulled he hand away from his, took one step forward

"KIDO!" Kido froze and turned around shocked.

"Kido please I can't take it anymore. If you don't like me then continue to walk away, and I'll never bother you again. But if you do can you just tell me or give me a sign that you like me? 'cause you're really messing with my head" he said with sad expression.

Kido was surprised "Me? Messing with you?! You were the one how confessed your feelings out of the blue! I didn't think that any guy in the universe would say these things to me." There was a pause and Kidos cheeks went pink.

"Listen I'm not good at this sorta thing, being...romantic. But whoever could like me sure is an idiot."

Kano looked to the side. Kido crossed her arms "I'm"

Kano looked at her surprised that she had more to say.

Kido looked at him with a soft expression "I'm glad that idiot is you"

Kano blushed a little at this comment he looked at her in amazement. Kido avoided his eyes and looked to the side.

"I'm not sure what sign you're looking for but since I'm bad with words..." she stepped in front of him, closed her eyes and kissed him.

Kano was very surprised. He was just about to close his eyes but she pulled away.

"That's all I have to say". She passed by him and went into her room and closed the door. Shocked with what she had just done. She felt happy but she also felt scared, she hoped that everything will be ok between them.

Meanwhile Kano didn't notice she was gone until he heard the door close. He smiled and giggled to himself "I'm really falling for her" and grinned.

_**Thank you for reading it took forever to edit they have an unusual relationship! Sorry if you don't ship them! Again thank you for the follows, faves and reviews! XD bye! I do not own Kagerou Project.**_


End file.
